Captivated
by TheSilverEternity
Summary: Li Syaoran transfers to Tomoeda high school and finds that he has fallen in love with the girl in front of him. He's distressed to later remember he doesn't even know her name. SxS OneShot


My first Card Captor Sakura fanfic. I edited it, so it sucks a lot less now. Enjoy.

***

'I should never have gotten out of bed.'

The thought ran through her head as she leaned back in her desk. It was only first period, and she had already decided that the day was doomed. No chance of redemption. She frowned and closed her eyes, her sour mood practically radiating off of her. It was no surprise that Tomoyo was on her in an instant, like a panther just waiting to attack.

"Are you alright Sakura-chan?" she asked and pounced on her best friend, having suddenly gained an unlimited supply of energy. Tomoyo was always energetic wherever Sakura was concerned. It was like Sakura was her own special drug. Her favourite thing to do was film her best friend in outfits she had made. And she made a lot of outfits for the girl to wear. Not that Sakura was complaining, because it meant free clothes for her and most of Tomoyo's creations were quite fashionable. Most of them.

Sakura smiled at Tomoyo, feeling her natural instinct to cover up any bitter feelings instantly kicking in. Sakura didn't like make her friend worry. It made her feel guilty, since the black-haired girl always was so caring and friendly towards her. Plus, if she could feign off the other girl's worry, then she wouldn't have to explain why she was so pissed to begin with.

"Yeah, I'm fine Tomoyo-chan. I didn't get enough sleep last night 'cause I had to make dinner and couldn't start my homework till late. So I'm just a bit tired." The brunette yawned for emphasis, though her story was not totally false. She was tired, and for that exact reason.

Tomoyo sighed. "Alright Sakura-chan," she said, sitting back down in her seat. It was a relief to see that the eccentric girl had sat back down, even though Sakura knew she wasn't completely convinced. Damn, she'd have to explain it later. "If you say so."

Sakura smiled even wider, just to show Tomoyo she was fine. Though, in all reality, she was feeling as if life had suddenly decided to hate her for the day. Sakura sighed and looked out the window. There was the odd late person, rushing to make it to their class before the bell rang. Usually it was her who was rushing to make it on time. But today she had felt like coming in early. Who knows why. Maybe she would have felt better if she hadn't. The anger and depression could have waited until after school then.

Sakura looked over at the door when the teacher arrived. Terada Sensei walked into class and put his books down on his desk. Sakura faintly noticed Rika-chan staring at him in her peripheral vision. Sighing again, Sakura looked up at Terada Sensei. She stood and bowed with the rest of the class as was traditional in Japanese schools.

Once she had sat down, her head was cradled in her hands. In all reality, she really just felt like lying down and sleeping for about… forever. All this being pissy was taking up her energy. Who knew that being grumpy could make you tired? As soon as Sakura was starting to 'zone out' Terada Sensei cleared his throat. Her head bobbed before lifting lazily up to stare at her teacher with glazed over eyes.

"We have a new student joining us today…" he said, smiling at his class. The students began to whisper to one another, some excited and others less so. Tomoyo beside her was saying something, but she couldn't be bothered to actually listen.

Sakura, still somewhat spacey, cocked her head to one side. '_A new student..? At this time during the school year?'_ she thought, looking around the front of the class. It seemed strange to her that a kid would be coming in the middle of the year. But to each his own, right?

"He is an exchange student from Hong Kong. Please welcome into our class Li Syaoran." Hong Kong? That was a fair way away. Why would a kid travel such a long distance in the middle of the year to come here? Suddenly the door opened and in walked a boy.

Sakura looked him over. His brown hair was messy, as though he had simply gotten out of bed and went to school without bothering to brush it. The autumn eyes that were now scanning the class in front of him screamed intelligence and compassion. He had a slight scowl on his face, showing that perhaps he really didn't want to be here. And then suddenly his eyes shifted towards her and met her gaze.

Emerald and autumn met. They both stood there, dumbstruck, staring into each other's eyes. It seemed as if for a moment that time had stopped, and there was only the two of them in the world, staring at one another. Nothing around them seemed to matter.

"Li-san there's a seat behind Kinomoto. Kinomoto-san, could you please raise your hand?" Terada Sensei said, interrupting their 'moment.' Sakura raised her hand timidly and the boy walked to the desk behind her. He seemed to pause at Sakura's desk, though she was certain that was just her imagination. After a moment, she could hear his chair scraping on the floor as he sat down. She felt eyes on the back of her head and shuddered, remembering the feeling he had given her.

Terada Sensei began talking again. "Alright then. Now let's get onto our lesson…"

***

At lunch Sakura waited for Tomoyo at their usual spot. It was a nice, shady area underneath a tree, where they could easily relax on warmer days. As the brunette waited for her best friend, she allowed her mind to wander about. At first her thoughts were caught on the thing that had decided to ruin her days, but soon she found herself thinking of something else. She felt her cheeks heat up a little as she thought of Li, the boy from this morning. So far they had been in all the same classes together. Sakura sighed, wishing she could get him out of her head. She remembered the moment when their gazes had met, and at once she had felt something different inside her. In that one moment, the world had held still for her. Her heart beat a little faster when she thought of the way he'd stared at her.

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura had little time to register the fact that someone had just screamed her name as a few moments later she was being crushed under the weight of one ecstatic Tomoyo. She felt her body aching from the uncomfortable position she was now in, her body twisted under the weight of her best friend. Honestly, the girl could be a bit too enthusiastic sometimes.

"Ah, Tomoyo-chan, if you jump on Sakura like that she might die or something," said Eriol calmly as he came into view. He was smiling kindly as was per usual. "Either by suffocation or the heart attack you must give her when you come out of nowhere."

Tomoyo smiled and got off Sakura. The brunette gasped for air as if she'd been denied it all her life. She sent a soft glare at Tomoyo, who giggled in return. "But Sakura-chan is so cute when she is spaced out like that. I can't help it!"

Eriol and Tomoyo were dating. It was a known fact throughout the school, and they had been doing so since the beginning of the year. Eriol was very popular, so many girls in the school were jealous of Tomoyo, who was not quite so popular. But Sakura had set all of them straight the first time they had tried to interfere with her best friend's love life.

Sakura smiled and the three of the sat down. The brunette glanced over at the couple, who were currently cuddling and just being lovey-dovey in general. Eriol and Tomoyo looked so good together, it was almost a crime. And Eriol treated Tomoyo so well. Though Sakura would probably beat him if he didn't. And that wouldn't certainly ruin the relationship between the two.

"I brought lunch today!" Sakura exclaimed, smiling happily. She pulled out three bento, one for each of the people present. She opened her own, taking in the delicious aroma that was her lunch. "My dad made them, so they're sure to be a delicacy!"

Tomoyo smiled. She knew as well as Sakura that the man was a cooking genius. "Of course! Your father is such an amazing cook, Sakura." The girl happily opened her lunch and began to eat, savoring the wonderful flavours and textures of the food.

"Indeed," said Eriol as he opened his bento. He plopped a mini sausage into his mouth, and watched as his girl friend and the brunette began to discuss various things animatedly.

***

A little ways away, Li Syaoran was sitting near the fountain, eating his lunch. It consisted of a few rice balls and a juice box. Not much to eat, but he'd already had his snack at homeroom and he could have more after school. The boy been in a hurry to get to school this morning, since his alarm hadn't worked. He'd woken up only minutes before he was supposed to leave.

His thoughts wandered to his first class of the day. He hadn't really wanted to move from his home in Hong Kong, but it had been necessary. So when he had gotten to school of course he'd been a bit grumpy. But that had all changed when he had scanned the class. The moment he'd seen _that_ girl, he'd felt his whole perspective change. Their eyes had met and her bright emerald orbs had automatically captivated him. In that second he'd fallen, and hard.

Syaoran sighed. He couldn't help but think of her, and when he did he felt his heart skip a beat. The teacher had said her name was Kinomoto, but he had been too shy to ask what her first name was. They had been in every class together after that, and he'd thought it was some kind of wonderful compensation for having to move against his will. He was so glad he had now. God, she was so beautiful.

The brunette frowned. What was happening to him? He was supposed to have unbreakable walls, ones that kept everyone out, but that girl's eyes had broken those walls as if they were made from Styrofoam. And he didn't even know her first name! How could you feel this way about someone when you didn't even really know them?

Syaoran growled and ran a hand through his hair, succeeding in making it even messier than it had been before. In all reality, there was no point in denying his sudden infatuation with Kinomoto. His feelings were there and there was no more that he could do about them than he could about having to move. So rather than trying so hard to fight against them, the boy decided he'd just try a find a way to make her like him back.

He decided his first course of action was to find out her first name.

***

"HE BROKE UP WITH YOU?!" Tomoyo cried, nearly deafening her two classmates in the process. "How? Why? When? THAT BASTARD!" The dark-haired girl grabbed Sakura and held her friend close to her, in an act of comforting. Having somehow not expected this sort of reaction, Sakura was paralyzed by shock for a moment. She regained her sense momentarily and sighed.

"Yeah, pretty much. He came and found me this morning. You know, before school had started. It started off like a normal conversation, but then he just… He said he just wasn't interested in seeing me anymore. Whatever that means."

Eriol smiled kindly at Sakura, somehow managing to pry her out of Tomoyo's hands at the same time. "Poor guy doesn't see what he's going to miss out on." The boy always said kind things like that to her. It made her feel good. He had a way of bringing up your spirits, no matter what the situation.

"Thanks Eriol-kun." Sakura smiled at him appreciatively. He was a good friend whenever she needed him. "Besides, I think I'm already over him anyway. He was just a jerk anyway, and I only went out with him 'cause he looked so pathetic when I turned him down." The brunette giggled. "I really need to learn how to say no."

Her friends laughed along with her, agreeing. They finished their lunches with the same animated chatting from before Sakura's admission, smiling and laughing until the bell rang.

***

After school Sakura walked home with Tomoyo and Eriol. It was a tradition of theirs, since they were both headed in the same direction at first. But the other two left the main road earlier than her, and so she was soon left alone. The rest of her walk would usually go on in silence, with perhaps the occasional greeting to people she knew as they passed her by.

On her way past Penguin Park, however, she noticed something that caused her to stop in her trek home. The new boy from her classes was at the park, sitting by himself on the swing set. She watched him rock back and forth for a while, wondering he could possibly be doing alone at the park right after school. It occurred to her that perhaps he had not made any friends yet. Being naturally a rather friendly person – though it may also have had something to do with the feelings he had stirred within her earlier – Sakura decided she would go and at the very least speak to the boy.

"Hey!" She yelled at him, walking over. Sakura skipped towards him, a smile reaching from ear to ear. After having gotten that load off her chest at lunch, she felt like her happy self again. The boy looked up at her, a confused look on his face. He had obviously not been expecting someone to come and talk to him. When he saw Sakura, he turned a lovely shade of red before then proceeding to fall off his swing.

The sight of him falling into the gravel caused something bubble up inside Sakura, and she let out a loud laugh. The boy felt his face burning as he struggled into a sitting position. The laughing both embarrassed him and made him feel all fuzzy inside. Her laugh was… amazing. It made him want to join in and maybe just laugh forever, as long as he could laugh with her.

She attempted to control herself. She knew it was rude to laugh at him when he could have hurt himself, but the look on his face had been priceless. He seemed to be embarrassed now, so she stifled her laughter. Her hand stretched out, offering him help up.

"I'm sorry…" She said, a smile still gracing her lips. "I really shouldn't have been laughing. Are you alright? Didn't hurt yourself? I'm really sorry, it's just you looked so funny. The look on your face… I'm sorry." She laughed sheepishly. He smiled grimly and took her hand. The girl pulled him up, and he steadied himself on her.

"It's okay, I'm fine," he said, shrugging a little. He was trying very hard to keep his cool, but she seemed even more beautiful up close and when he really got to look at her. "No harm done, so it's all good." He willed the heat rising in his cheeks to go away, but it didn't seem to want to listen.

"Your name is Li, right?" Her question brought him back from his concentrated attempt to not blush, and he ended up blushing anyway. She had gotten a little closer, and was smiling the sweetest smile he'd ever seen. Butterflies shot up in his stomach and he smiled back.

"Yeah…but you can call me Syaoran if you want." It seemed impossible for her smile to become even more beautiful, but somehow it did. Her eyes brightened and she grabbed his hand.

"Alright, then call me Sakura, Syaoran-kun!" Both seemed to finally realize that she had grabbed and was still holding his hand, and they flushed. Sakura tore her hand away and turned to look in a different direction. Syaoran was staring down at his feet, as if there was something interesting about them.

It stayed awkwardly quiet for several minutes, as the two refused to look at one another. Syaoran looked up at her only to see that she was watching him, and both looked away again. He wished it wasn't so damn hard to look at her.

"Um…Sakura…" Syaoran began, staring at his feet. He felt his face burning, and wished it would go away. If only he could pluck up the courage to tell her. Then maybe he'd be able to get on with his life, with or without her. Though if she rejected him, would he really be able to move on? He had fallen for her so suddenly, and yet it seemed like it was meant to be. "Can I talk to you about something?"

Her head twisted back so that she was looking in his direction. Sakura peered at him with curious eyes, her face still a little warm from the incident from a few seconds ago. He seemed to hesitate when she looked at him, and he bit his lip.

"Well… you see…"

Sakura was never one to allow awkward conversations to ensue. So, in order to rectify the situation, she suggested the first thing that came to mind.

"Let's play a game!" Syaoran looked at her, surprise evident in his eyes and expression. She let a wide smile take a hold on her face. "Tag, you're it!" Her hand swiped at Syaoran's shoulder before she turned tail and ran. Her feet had carried her halfway across the park when a smile broke out on Syaoran's face. He shook his head slightly and ran after her.

The chase occurred for a total of five minutes and twenty-three seconds. Sakura was fast, and Syaoran found it hard to catch her. He also was following her across playground equipment, and he kept getting caught on things somehow.

When he finally caught up to the girl, they were in between the slide and the swings. He reached out an arm to grab her, but succeeded in only snatching at her sleeve. This sudden force pulling her back caught Sakura off balance, and she teetered a moment before completely going over and falling. Being that Syaoran still had a tight grip on her sleeve, he felt the sudden weight pulling him down, lost his balance in turn and fell along with the brunette girl.

Sakura opened her eyes slowly. The fall had forced them shut, and she could feel a mild pain coursing through her back. Breath caught in her throat at the view before her. Syaoran's face was mere inches from hers. He had his eyes closed. She could suddenly feel his breath on her face, and wondered in some small coherent part of her mind how she had not noticed it before. But the majority of her thoughts were focused now on the face that floated just above hers, and the autumn orbs that were revealed as he hesitantly opened his eyes.

It was moment before either moved or spoke. They simply stayed frozen there, with Sakura lying on her back and Syaoran poised above her, resting on his knees and hands. The red that stained their faces could have easily beaten a tomato in colour.

Sakura moved first. Tentatively, cautiously, she moved herself upward bit by bit, until the gap between their faces was almost non-existent. Her heart beat hard against her chest, and she was amazed that the boy above her couldn't hear it. Maybe his own was deafening him the same way hers was rendering her without hearing?

When their lips brushed ever so gently, it was like electricity ruining through her body. Every uncertain contact sent sparks along the sensitive pink skin that she was now touching against his. It was like the slight connection between them had lit on fire, and they were both burning with the warmth of it.

It was also Sakura who ended the contact. She fell back down, closing her eyes again. Her lips were still tingling, but she did her best to ignore them. Her heart pounded hard against her ribcage, and she could feel her entire body trembling. Could he see how badly he affected her? Was he still watching her with those thoughtful eyes, seeing right through her into her very soul? Or was he also feeling out of breath? Did he have to try to still his rapidly beating heart?

"Sakura…" His voice brought her from her thoughts, and she opened her eyes to see him staring deeply at her. She felt her face heat up at his intense gaze. It truly felt like he was seeing right down to her core. She gulped down her suddenly popping up anxieties, attempting to calm herself. When had this started? Since when could a boy make her act like this? She couldn't remember a time when she'd ever felt like this. It made her dizzy just thinking about it.

"I don't know if it makes any sense, but I don't think I'm wrong. It seems so impossible for all of this to have happened so fast, but…" His voice was so gentle, so soft. She found that she couldn't look away from him, not that she wanted to. "There's no denying it. You felt it too, right? Please, tell me you felt that… I don't even know what it is…" He broke the eye contact, looking off to the side. Pink dusted his cheeks, and he seemed frustrated. "It's so absurd, I can hardly believe it. But it has to be right."

What in the name of God was he rambling about? Sakura felt herself getting a little irritated with the way he was beating around the bush. Couldn't he just spit it out already?

"I like you. A lot. Like, it's a ridiculous how much I like you, considering we just met this morning, and not even officially."

Sakura found presently that she couldn't breathe. The air hitched in her throat, and she was unable to force it through. She barely knew the guy, and he had just admitted to liking her. And it was so perfect, so right, that it made her heart want to burst.

"Idiot. I like you too." She was shocked to hear herself form the words. Maybe it was just her imagination. Hadn't she been choking on her own breath earlier? But from the way Syaoran's face lit up, she could presume that she had indeed said the words aloud. His smile was almost enough to make her flush again. Almost.

When he rose, it was silently. He held out his hand, and she took it gratefully. The strong hand pulled her to her feet, and she chose to not let go. If he noticed, he didn't object. They stood for a while, simply holding one another's hand.

"I know this amazing ice cream shop down the road. You wanna go grab some?" Sakura smiled as she peered up at Syaoran. She found herself hoping that he would agree. When he smiled in return, she felt relief wash over her.

"That sounds awesome." He sounded… happy. It made Sakura feel ecstatic, though she didn't allow her excitement to show. She just smiled a little wider at him. "Lead the way, princess." The sudden nickname made her blush. Where did that come from? Partially because she wanted to hide her red face, and partially because she wanted to go, she squeezed his hand and turned away from him. There was no resistance as she pulled him in the direction of the ice cream store.

"Hey, Sakura…" She looked back at him with a questioning gaze, asking him silently what was on his mind. He shook his head a little, as if clearing away his thoughts. The smile he flashed at her made her heart skip a beat, and she smiled back when he squeezed her hand.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?"

***

Owari.

I hope you liked it. By the way, this is the new, edited version of the story. Please review.


End file.
